In Her Darkness
by Artica Storms
Summary: Sequel to In His Darkness


1Akuma smiled slightly. A shiver moved down her spine. Her nipples were sore from being hard for so long. She couldn't even feel most of her body because it was so cold. She wished for a brief moment that she still had her shirt on. But she was grateful that Hidan did leave her pants on. Her wounds on her sides and neck were closed, and the blood dried on her skin was starting to itch. She couldn't keep track of how long Hidan had been gone. Maybe a few days, or a few hours. Her mind replayed the actions that he did to her. The way his words melted together, making her thoughts disappear. Her arms hurt and her legs numb-and why the hell were there any lights? She leaned her head against her arm and closed her eyes.

It only seemed a moment had pasted when the door opened and the soft glow of a fire filled the room. Akuma stirred but refused to open her eyes. The warm fire seemed to have melted all the ice that had formed on her body. When a damp cloth covered her mouth, she opened her eyes. A hand lifter her hair away from her back. Soon, she could feel the warmth of the fire intensify on her back. It was comfortable for a moment until the flames kissed her skin. She tried to pull away, but couldn't get very far, she tried to scream but it was muffled by the cloth that wrapped around her lips. She then tried to kick the man away, a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her around. Her eyes widened when she saw Hidan standing there. His eyes held lust and evil glistened in the corners. He licked his lips and smiled at her. His fingers pulled down the cloth that covers the beautiful smile she was hiding.

"Couldn't stand being alone?" She asked mockingly. The burn on her back screamed but she didn't let it show that she was in pain.

"Quiet Bitch!" He paused and tried to take a calming breath. He smiled at her and caressed the skin on her hip, "I'm here to warm your skin." He looked down at her tits and licked his lips again. He bent down and put a nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and moaned. His teeth gently squeeze a nipple. With his free hand he pulled her pants down. He kissed up her beautiful neck and kissed her on the lips, demanding entry to her mouth. Fire licked at her thighs. Hidan grabbed her tongue between his teeth. She tried to pull away, he bit down harder. She closed her eyes to block out the deep burn from the fire. Hidan pulled away. She tasted blood in her mouth. He placed the torch in a stand and came back to her.

His finger nails pulled at the scabs on her old wounds, biting down on the one around her neck. His fingers traced her skin down her stomach and touched her womanhood. At first her face just stayed blank Looking at him with distance in her eyes. He inserted a finger in her, for one moment she looked at him with want, before blinking and have that distance come back. Then her inserted two fingers, she rolled her head back, and when she looked at him the was lust in her eyes. His lips crashed against hers in bruising passion. His tongue traced her lips and ran across her teeth, caressed her tongue. She moaned into his mouth. His hands grabbed her hips and moved down her sculpted thighs, lifting them to his chest. He pulled out his dick and shoved it into her opening. Her head fell back and she opened her mouth to release a silent moan. He raised a tit to his mouth, running his tongue along the outside of the nipple, breathing hard, he let his hot breath caress her nipple. He pushed himself deeper into her, pulling out, only to push back in quickly.

She moved her hips in small circles, forcing Hidan to bite hard on her shoulder to stifle a moan. She felt a cold blade pressed lightly against her back, her growled and dug his nails into her flesh.

"GOD! I LOVE you tied up!" He breathed into her neck. His Stomach muscles flexed with each deep thrust of his pelvis. She moaned loudly and pushed her hips closer to him. She felt her body explode in pleasure. At that same moment he dug his kunai deep into her back, doubling her climax. His fingers dug into the fresh wound, the light clang of the Kunai hitting the floor was drowned out by the last of Akuma's moans. When he reached his climax, his fingers pulled deeper into the wound. Akuma screamed out in pain, her pleasure being cut short, by the deep cut in her back. Hidan stood for a moment breathing hard. He pulled away, putting her pants back on, and slapping her butt when he finished.

"Next time, we won't be alone." He whispered, leaving her again in the darkness.

The End

© Artica Storms


End file.
